Wish you were here
by cherry619
Summary: Dean thought Sam was at the library doing research but boy was he wrong. Revamped! All errors and Boo-boos fixed :
1. Chapter 1

"Could this day be more perfect?" Dean grinned as he sat in the motel bed watching TV and stuffing a cheeseburger in his mouth.

"Sam's at the library, no one's bothering me and girl's gone wild is on." Dean said as he sat with his hands behind his head, both feet propped up on pillows. Nothing could be more better than this.

"I'm feeling kinda bored now, maybe I actually miss the geek," Dean sat there for a moment, " na." Dean shook his head, getting up looking out the window still pondering the thought.

"I wonder if he misses me." Dean grabbed his cell phone from his jacket pocket. Dean waited as the cell rang and rang which took forever which annoyed him until Sam picked up.

_"What?"_ Sam said annoyed.

"Do you miss me?" Dean said sounding like a little girl who hasn't seen her mother in ten days.

_"Dude, I've been gone for five minutes." _Sam shook his head, he wondered why Dean did the things he does, Sam wrote himself a mental note to get Dean something to do.

"But you still miss me right." Dean said in a girlish tone.

_"Dean, you really need to get a life." _Sam said hanging up.

"Hey he hung up on me…the little bitch." Dean dropped his phone and got up again to rummage through the fridge.

* * *

"I swear do I miss him, sometimes I just need to get away from him…Hmm maybe run away from him." Sam chuckled at the thought because he knew Dean would go crazy if he did and that would definitely be worth seeing.

"But now that he's totally disrupted my research, even though I thank him for it." Sam said to himself because of the boredom of sitting in the library and having to be told to be quiet every five minutes when he is being quiet. The truth be told he did miss Dean a little due too his jokes keeping him company. As Sam got up, the librarian told him to sshh for the tenth time today, he packed up the laptop and walked outside into the hot sun**, **he wasn't getting very far in the research anyway.

"God why can't Dean be the one to do this, or at least pick me up." Sam said holding up his arm to shield his eyes from the blazing sun**.**

The motel wasn't far from the library only about two blocks but the hot August sun and him wearing layers didn't help. As he was walking he noticed a shadow appear behind him, he quickly turned around but no one was there.

"Alright it's getting weird time to split, or I have a better idea let's call mister I miss you." As Sam was getting his cell phone out, a blunt object hit him over the head and knocked him out instantly**, **his world went black.

"Well, Well Sammy we meet again." Gordon stepped out of the shadows and around the still body to pick up Sam's cell phone.

"I'm gonna have fun Sammy real fun, and you're dear brother is gonna be the first too know about it." Gordon smiled and picked up Sam's body and put him into his pick-up truck and sped away.

* * *

"This is friggin stupid, why is there never anything too eat in these motels." Dean whined as he closed the fridge.

"Why is it so hot in here as well?" Dean said while fanning himself off with his hand.

"Why am I complaining like Sam does?" Dean questioned himself, while going to the window again to see if Sam was back.

Dean then heard a ringing coming from the floor of the motel.

"See Sam you do miss me after all." Dean smiled as he picked up the phone.

"Does Sammy miss his big brother" Dean cooed into the phone.

_"He will be Dean, just wait" _Gordon said in a deep, threatening voice.

Dean's smiled turned to a frown, once he heard Gordon's voice over the phone. So many questions ran through his mind. Where's Sam? Why does Gordon have Sam's cell? What the hell does Gordon want now?

"Gordon what the hell are you doing with Sam's cell, and where's Sam?" Dean questioned very worriedly, scared of what Gordon might do or has already done to Sam.

_"Why he's resting comfortably right now, he can't talk to you but he gives you his best wishes."_ Gordon said sarcastically.

"Gordon you bastard what did you do to him?" Dean's mind was filled with anger and fear, and both were fighting for control.

_"Guess you'll have to wait and find out__**" **_Dean could hear Gordon hesitate on the line, _"Actually, you know what? I think I'll be nice to you and leave you the coordinates of where we're at, because I want you to see Sam when I'm done with him, he'll be unrecognizable to your eye's Dean. I'll make sure he's alive when you get here so he can die in your arms because…"_Gordon chuckled, _"that's the best damn thing." _Gordon ending the call and not leaving any room for Dean to answer**.**

"Damn it Gordon…" Dean couldn't say anything to voice his opinion because Gordon ended the call. How are coordinates suppose to help when he doesn't have them yet? He's a sneaky bastard, but he is definitely going to die when I see him, but what he said is very unnerving and very scary. Right now fear is winning the battle.


	2. Chapter 2

**Authors note:** Quick note, I know that Gordon's long gone but I started this story a long time before I posted this so please pretend like Gordon is still here. If there are any mistakes there not my betas faults there mine so don't blame her. Please review it's the only way I'm going to get better thanks!

* * *

The trees, along with the road passed by as Gordon's old pick-up truck sped down the deserted highway. Gordon looked over as Sam moaned again in his unconscious state; he quickly settled and fell deeper into a black abyss. They were heading to an old warehouse that use to house a nest of vampires, it had been an easy kill; one of those in and out job but after the hunt he still felt no meaning and no worth.

Gordon could not understand why after every single hunt and kill that he could not feel the satisfaction of the worth of the hunt or even the meaning of it. Gordon then slammed on the brakes sending Sam crashing to the floor.

"When will I know the true meaning of the hunt? When will I feel the satisfaction? When will I feel the worth? When? When!" Gordon yelled at unseen forces as Sam's long body was crushed against the floorboards.

Gordon looked down at Sam…rather it because this thing is an abomination and he will not let this problem of not feeling the satisfaction of killing something, get in the way of the most precious hunt he had ever had.

He left the _thing_ where it lay and began to drive off again getting closer to his destination and closer to his victims demise.

* * *

Dean was beyond freaking out; he was in full panic mode. He had no clue where the hell Sam was or where Gordon had took him, no leads, and no clues except coordinates, which weren't helping much since Gordon hasn't given them to him yet, "dude, this was supposed to be a perfect day what the hell happened to that?" Dean muttered to himself as he paced the motel room back and forth for the thousandth time since Sam had been taken.

It had only been an hour after the call but who knows what Gordon could have done to Sam in one hour. And besides, this guy is a friggin nut job. Before he bit all his fingernails off he would have to calm himself down if he would ever want to find his brother.

Dean grabbed his coat and was headed out the door when he heard a ringing coming from the bed, he rushed over to the bed and snatched up his phone "Sam" he sounded desperate to his own ears but at the moment, he couldn't really give a shit.

"_No Dean this is Bobby, don't you read the caller I.D or are you to damn blinded by girls gone wild." _Bobby said in a gruff voice, he definitely didn't sound like he was in the mood for him today.

"Bobby listen Sam's been taken by that psychopath Gordon." Dean immediately told him not wanting to hide anything from the elder hunter realizing what kind of mood he was in already.

"_What?! How the hell did that happen?" _Bobby's temper soared through the phone Dean had to take the phone away from his ear.

"I don't know okay, I sent Sam to the library to do research one minute, and the next minute I get a phone call from Sam with Gordon on the other end." Dean reluctantly shivered at the not so long ago conversation he had with Gordon and Gordon description of his plans it gave him goose bumps.

"_Listen Dean, where are you?" _Bobby was concerned and annoyed which he expected nothing less because they were way the hell down south and it would take a little while for Bobby to get to where Dean was at, considering the fact that Bobby was up north.

"In Dallas" Dean said hesitantly.

"_Dallas as in Dallas, Texas?" _Bobby asked not wanting to hear the answer.

"Yea, and pack those swim trunks the temperature just rose to about 91" Dean said trying to throw in a joke to lighten the mood and calm himself down a little bit.

"_Dean, you really do need to get a life" _Bobby then hung up on him, why the hell is every one telling him that lately. I have a life, it may be a screwed up one but it's a life damn it.

* * *

As Gordon's truck turned down a gravel road that led the way towards the warehouse, the _thing_ was still crumpled in a heap on the floorboard and would have some serious muscle aches when he woke up. This made him even more delighted that he would already be in pain and agony when he woke up but god damn it if he didn't feel any worth or meaning out of it, there would be hell.

Gordon quickly shook his head to clear the thought and concentrated on the road.

Of course he would have to call Dean soon with the coordinates because a man of his honor never goes back on his word, but he can have some fun for a bit.

Gordon pulled up to the warehouse and stepped out into the thick weeds which haven't been mowed in years. The house was of course abandoned, and the decaying paint was chipping and an odd odor was emitting itself from inside, it was perfect. Gordon smiled as he opened the truck's passenger door and grabbed the _thing's _leg's to pull him out of the truck. This was no easy task because he was a man of 200 plus pounds and his skinny frame was certainly deceiving. As he pulled _it_ had hit his head on the truck on the way down to the ground eliciting another moan of pain and adding to his concussion. Gordon then continued to drag him into the house to start his most precious hunt.


	3. Chapter 3

**Authors Note: **In this chapter, it will seem confusing so I will give you a heads up, Sam is not actually talking when Gordon has a complete meltdown it is just Gordon hearing voices and hallucinating it. While you read, I hope this little note help's. Also thanks for the reviews and adding my story already to your favorites it is really a confidence booster thanks! ~Charity

* * *

The room was cold and damp he could tell that by the air hitting his skin. He could not move his hand's nor his arms because unfortunately they were shackled above his friggin head. How the hell did he get here in the first place? Sam asked himself as the marching band in his head continued to play the same beat. As Sam tried to lift his head, the world spun around him threatening to spill the contents of his half-eaten breakfast he had that morning.

"Sammy your awake I did not expect you to wake so soon after our little road trip we had." Gordon laughed as he walked over to the table he laid out with his intricate collection of weapons he had been able to collect over the years.

"Gordon?" Sam said exasperated, "what the hell man?" Sam questioned as he tugged at the chains holding him hostage and wanting an answer.

"Sammy, Sammy, Sammy why do you ask questions that you already know the answer too?" Gordon smiled as he held his favorite knife in his hand savoring fear in the eyes from the youngest Winchester as he approached him.

"Whoa let's talk about this." Sam pleaded as he tried his best to tug his body away from Gordon's impeding frame.

Gordon saw it, the fear….the desperation in his victims' eyes, the pleading and guilt. It all washed out like a river, but why in the hell did he feel nothing? He approached slowly and more methodical then he normally would but of course, this whole hunt is going to be done different then he normally would.

"Gordon, even as you look at me and dream of all the torture you want to inflict you see no worth."

"What?" Gordon dropped the knife as he stumbled back eyes wide open in surprise. How could Sam….no, how could this abomination know about his issues, what the hell was going on. "What are you talking about you abomination?" He tried to act tough and scare him but in truth he was frightened himself.

"You heard me, you're worthless. After every goddamn thing you hunt you do not find any pleasure in it what the hell kinda hunter is that. Huh, I don't hear an answer?"

"Stop please, I do feel worth. I will feel worth after I'm done with you." Gordon begged as he dropped to his knees covering his ears from the voices screaming at him telling him how low and pathetic he was. Who was he to disagree?

While in reality Sam was staring baffled as Gordon started to talk to himself. The cold, hard and ruthless hunter he knew was yelling and begging at unseen forces and for voices to quit. Hell he was yelling at him saying he was the one behind it all, he just hung there and watched the show what the hell else did he have to do. His head hurt, his muscles ached like hell and now Gordon was having a full on meltdown right in front of him fanfuckingtastic.

"Shut up, shut up" Gordon screamed as he got up and plunged the knife deep into Sam's abdomen. He heard a scream of pain and then nothing, finally nothing silence.

Sam hung there in silence, while blood leaked from the knife wound in his lower stomach making a river onto his jeans. He could not let Sam mock him, not this _thing _there will be consequences for his actions. "Yes, yes what you did Sam was not right. Anything you do is never right and you will pay you'll see." Gordon mocked as he held the knife in his hand looking at the blood dripping from it.

The room was filled with silence and the odd odor that stained the walls, anything is better than having the biggest evil in the world tell you your pathetic. Gordon shook his head and walked up the stairs to even more silence, a silence that he could handle no voices, no Sam and that, that's safe for the moment.

* * *

Gordon sat alone in an old chair that creaked and moaned under his weight, all he heard was silence the silence of the chair the silence of the wind the silence of the house move; silence. It has become his new favorite word since the incident down below, he had left Sam down there for about 30 minutes now not even wanting to go down in fear he will hear the mantra of words he knows is true. "You never leave a job undone." Gordon said to himself as he sat straight up out of the chair to go back down to the basement to finish what he started.

The stairs were rickety and some were missing he had a idea of just pushing Sam down the stairs to see how he fair but god damn it if the damn question didn't pop up again about; would you feel satisfaction afterwards? Sam was still unconscious and the blood was now leaking on the floor, he decided that he would prove the voices wrong prove Sam wrong. He is a hunter a pretty good one in his opinion, to prove it Sam Winchester will die in Dean's arms or not. This _thing_ must go he is mocking the world and now me that drew the line.

Gordon went over to Sam's limp body and brutally slapped him across the face to wake him up. "Wake up! I didn't bring you here to nap." He yelled as Sam head was sent flying to the side.

"D'n" Sam moaned out as he tried to stop his head from spinning. Jolts of lightning were coming from his stomach and a jackhammer was going off in his head. As he steadied his vision, he saw Gordon and suddenly he remembered why he hurt so much. The damn bastard had stabbed me, Sam said to himself as he looked on as Gordon grabbed a chair to sit in front of him.

"Sorry Sammy I'm not Dean but your memory must be a little fuddled after those knocks to your noggin." Gordon said as he used his hand to play out being hit in the head. "Now Sam as much as I want to spill your guts onto the floor at the moment you need to answer me one question." Gordon asked as you got up from the chair and paced the room. "How did you know about my problem?" Gordon yelled as he got into Sam's face.

Sam was not terrified of what Gordon was going to do to him, he was terrified of Gordon's sanity…this guy is nuts!

"What the hell are you talking about?" Sam muttered out as blood dribbled down the side of his cheek.

"Don't play dumb I know you read my mind to find out the information I saw Sammy, I saw you can't lie any more." Gordon said as he went over to his table to pick up a double-edged blade.

"Uh Gordon didn't we try this last time and you had a meltdown?" Sam asked as he eyed the blade carefully. Did he just twitch?

"Meltdown!" Gordon screamed. "MELTDOWN!!! You want to see a meltdown?" Gordon charged at Sam with the blade.

"Gordon like I said before we tried this but it doesn't work remember."

"No…no." Gordon stopped abruptly. He was still clutching the blade tightly in his hands to where blood was oozing out. This is not happening again, I am in control I will not let him invade my mind.

"When will you learn, you're worthless, pathetic and you're no better than the filthy things you hunt. Sound familiar."

Sam laughed at him using his own words against him; he was supposed to pay for his actions earlier.

"No, I'm better then you and always will be." Gordon yelled as he took the blade and drove it into Sam's thigh he heard a high-pitched scream and then there was silence.

Gordon quickly ran up the stairs avoiding the broken ones and got the hell away from there as soon as possible he needed silence, silence was safe and right now Sam Winchester is even defeating him.


	4. Chapter 4

**Authors Note:** This is my fourth chapter I hope you like it, it's gonna focus more on Dean and bobby and them coming up with plans and doing what they do best and of course dean panicking, there will be Gordon and Sam but mainly Gordon being loony. Plus this whole story revolves around season 2 if that helps you picture any thing.

* * *

Dean sat on the motel bed staring at the empty TV set waiting for Bobby's arrival hoping he can make every thing right since he usually does. He couldn't shake those words out of his mind that Gordon had told him about his evil plans for Sam. While he was having a perfect day and pampering himself he let Sam get taken. When did this start happening, when did he let his guard down and give Sam over to evil? It seems lately he's been lacking in that responsibility, ever since dad died he's been in his own wall of pain and blocking Sam out. How selfish could he possibly be? The library was only two blocks he should of thought of every possibility but he didn't he thought of himself and his needs. Gordon obviously followed them there to Dallas and followed Sam to the library. Dean shivered at the thought of Sam's every move being watched and him not being able to be there to prevent it. Things would change as soon as he got his little brother back his wall of grief would open up and he would let Sam in, he promised his Dad to look after Sammy and by god he's gonna do it. Dean got up from the bed and grabbed his coat to go out because he needed some fresh air, that's when the door burst open almost hitting him in the face.

"Watch the merchandise Bobby." Dean joked as he threw his coat back down and sat back down on the bed.

"Would you shut up with your jokes boy? We don't have time for that." Bobby snipped as he burst into the room laying down his bag and immediately taking out his stuff.

"Don't you think I know that!" Dean said exasperated with both arms raised.

"I know, I know I'm sorry alright let's just try to figure this out and get Sam back ok." Bobby settled his temper as he took a look at how broken the other man was. It looked as if he hasn't slept in day's or eaten for that matter his usual 5'o clock shadow was grown out and his clothes were disheveled.

"You gonna stare at my sexy body all day are you gonna help me find Sam?" Dean asked with a smile on his face even though he was down playing at how horrible he looked. He hasn't seen a mirror in days and didn't plan to until he found Sam and Gordon was dead.

"What am I going to do with you, you idgit?" Bobby said as a smile grew on him but he wasn't going to let Dean slide, they would talk about it later.

* * *

Gordon sat in his normal chair in the top level of the house. He was too scared to make his way down there again, him scared of Sam Winchester… it makes him want to puke. Now that he knows that Sam can read his mind who the hell wouldn't be scared of him. It has been four days since he took Sam from that sidewalk and it had only been two since Sam started to read his mind. Ever since the last freak show he left him down there the abomination probably has a fever from infection by now but why does he care, he should be feeling great. "Except you know that the freaky little bastard downstairs reads your mind and tells you how pathetic you are." Gordon told himself as he poured another bottle of jack daniels into a cup. "Yep now you gotta suck it up drink your whiskey and go finish what you started, what's the worst he can do to you?" Gordon asked as he cheered himself and gulped down the drink and began the journey down the basement which became his worst nightmare.

* * *

Bobby tried his best to concentrate on the work at hand but was having some trouble due to Dean pacing back and forth right in front of him. He wanted to tell him to stick it where the sun don't shine but anger didn't seem like the best approach right now, for both of them. A worrying Dean can be a very scary one if you bug him...that's for sure.

"Dean don't you think you need to give it a rest. You've been at this for the past 45 minutes don't you're damn legs hurt?" Bobby stated as Dean turned to look at him almost questioned whether to stop but continued on anyway.

"Dean your gonna run yourself raged you need to calm down or your gonna have a heart attack boy." Bobby yelled out but Dean continued to pace back and forth back and forth. What he needed was divine intervention and that wasn't coming soon, the only other thing that would stop this was Sam coming home. It's been four days since Sam was taken from that sidewalk and Dean just wouldn't calm down enough to try and figure out where Gordon was. He has been fidgety and twitchy, every time the phone rang he'd leap to great lengths to answer it on the first ring, he barely even got any sleep.

"Listen I know your worried sick about Sam and believe me I am too and I'm trying my hardest to figure out where he is. Your not helping Sam at all with running yourself down he needs you to be in top shape." Bobby knew it hurt to say it but the hunter stopped pacing and sat down on the bed and lowered his head into his hands.

"I know Bobby, I made a promise one promise and I can't even keep that." Dean muttered in between his knees as he tried to hold back tears. Bobby was right if he ever wanted to find Sam he needed to pull himself together because sitting here and balling your eyes out sure as hell isn't going to help him or Sammy.

Bobby was astonished at how open the boy was with his feelings right now. The almighty Dean Winchester who never cries and builds up a wall to protect all of his emotions just let them all spew out right in front of him. This is a breakthrough and the first step in finding Sam. Bobby then preceded to walk over to where Dean was and laid a comforting hand on his shoulder.

"It'll be ok we'll get him back and every thing will be fine I promise." Bobby encouraged as he rubbed the top of Dean's back. Dean then straightened up and walked into the bathroom obviously to wipe away any tears that escaped, but after he got out they would crack down on where Gordon was he can't hide forever and they would find Sam and that's 100% guarantee.

* * *

Gordon stood in the shadows of the basement terrified to go into the light afraid of what the abomination might do to him next. He had to finish the hunt there wasn't much left of the young Winchester anyway the heat that he was emitting was filling the room making it fill like a furnace. Gordon cautiously stepped out into the light and saw Sam hanging unconsciously his bare feet resting in his own pool of blood. Although it was very cold in the room the abomination before him was sweat drenched struggling to pull in air because of cruel gravity. He should be darn proud of himself but damnit the same question always pops in his head.

"You mean the same question I ask you every time you come and visit?"

Gordon's jaw dropped and he scurried back to the shadows where he was safe but the truth was no where was safe not from this thing. "Wha…wha?" He stuttered not sure of himself anymore or his morals. This _thing_ was done for how in the hell can it read his mind when it's unconscious?

"Why are you so scared..." The thing laughed at him, " I thought that you were in control?"

That's what he thought too but apparently, a lot of things had turned out wrong lately.

"Your scared Gordon, scared of my power...of my intelligence. Your inferior to me and always will be. Why? Because you never get to feel that worth after a hunt and feel the satisfaction of the kill. Boy are you missing out."

Damn right he's scared, this _thing_ was very powerful and came up with good points. He didn't even know if he trust himself anymore or if can even finish this _thing _off without getting killed in the process. Hell just let his brother have him let him be his brothers burden.

"What cat got your tongue?"

"No…no." He gulped and tried to figure out a way to get rid of the damn thing, he can just call Dean to take him but Dean comes and blows his brains out.

"You can't get rid of me I'm always going to be with you Gordon...always invading your thoughts."

"No, please." Gordon put both hands to his ears to drown out the noise but he still heard him still heard the voices telling him how horrible he was and how pathetic he was. He couldn't take it not anymore this _thing _has to go.

Gordon dialed Dean's number and he picked up on first ring.

"Take him back please I can't take it anymore he's going to kill me!"


	5. Chapter 5

**Authors Note: **I'm so pleased with all the reviews I've been getting it may only be seven but it's still more then I expected so thanx to everyone who's been sticking with me and all my boo's boo's that I may tend to miss. Thanks! Please review it's a confidence booster and it may make me update sooner hmm…

* * *

After his show with Bobby, it really got his spirits up that he would find Sam soon and bring him home safely and maybe even kill Gordon. He started to do more in the research instead of feeling guilty for all of this mess he created. While looking on the computer for information on Gordon's whereabouts his phone rang to life, he leapt across the floor to pick it up on the first ring before he could even get a word in he heard the terrified voice of Gordon.

"_Take him back please I can't take it anymore he's going to kill me!"_

It was a rush of words and he was just shocked beyond all reason. What the hell kind of game was this anyway? Because this wasn't funny, none of it was funny anymore. He just wanted Sam back was that really too much to ask?

All he heard was heavy breathing afterward, Gordon was waiting for an answer. "What the hell did you think my answer would be you bastard?" Dean yelled out all of his pent up emotions coming to a head. Gordon still was breathing heavily like something was about to muderize him. It has to be bad if Gordon's panicking like a little girl. Dean said to himself as he waited for a reply, just something. His stomach was churning violently due to all the stress of the last four days.

"_Please I don't want to die he'll kill you too and then he'll kill the world!"_

Gordon screamed into the phone, he wasn't making much sense and Dean had a very bad feeling about the person Gordon was talking about. Bobby had moved from his seat at the table to stand next to him both eyebrows raised in confusion and question.

"Gordon cut the crap where's Sam?" Dean asked as he heard more breathing from the other line.

"_Oh god please just take him back I'm sorry I don't want him anymore please."_

Gordon pleaded and begged for him to take _something _back he had a fleeting suspicion he knew what that _something_ was and that wasn't helping his fears that much.

"What the hell are you talking about?" The main question because he had no friggin clue what this loon was saying.

"_Take Sam back he's evil, he's evil!"_

Now that got him even angrier then he was before it even made his stomach churn more with fear. Before he could voice his opinion Gordon yelled off the coordinates and cut the line.

Dean stood in the middle of the motel with his phone still in hand.

"So where's Sam, what happened?" Bobby questioned wanting to know what the conversation was about.

"He's in a town called Cedar Hill not far from here." Dean remarked still standing in the same spot.

"So what are you waiting for let's go." Bobby urged as he began to pack his bags.

"Bobby we have a problem." Dean said as he finally closed the phone and laid it down striding over to where Bobby stood.

"Well out with it boy we don't have time for guessing games." Bobby said frustrated Dean was trying to hide things from him, again.

"Gordon didn't just give me the coordinates he begged me to take Sam back. It sounded like he was having a nervous breakdown." Dean relayed as he looked to Bobby for guidance. If it was one thing he knew his brother wasn't evil so that led him to believe Gordon's seriously messed up in the head and is seeing things. This only added to his fears of what he could have done to his little brother in his messed up state especially thinking Sam was going to kill him.

"What?" Bobby questioned, being all he can say. Sam evil? When Dean decides to paint the impala pink...Sam felt guilty shooting a monster. It looked like getting Sam back wouldn't be as easy as he had hoped. Damn that Gordon, he had just calmed Dean down and assured him everything was alright now this happens.

"Don't worry we'll get him back no matter what state of mind he's in." Bobby reassured as Dean paced the room again, back to square one.

Bobby then proceeded to calm Dean down again and pack there bags because they were making the drive to Cedar Hill and bring Sam home where he belongs and put Gordon in a mental hospital which is definitely where he belongs.

* * *

The drive was quiet and the roads were empty which surprised Dean due to how busy Dallas was. He berated himself for not checking the surrounding towns but it's too late now. Now he has to go to that damn warehouse find his brother and kill that sonofabitch.

Neither him nor Bobby talked on the way there both of their hearts hammering in there chest hoping for the best. Dean swore he could hear his heart beat over his music.

Anytime Bobby tried to start a conversation he just lead it off into nothing, he focused on the road and on getting his Sammy back.

Pulling down an old gravel dirt road they drove all the way to an abandoned warehouse. Dean got out of the car and Bobby followed in sync. The house was very dilapidated and worn out and a foul odor was coming from inside which made his stomach crawl.

"You ready to go inside?" Bobby asked him taking him out of his thoughts.

"Yeah let's do it." Dean replied as he got his gun and led them into the house.

He opened up the door into what used to be the kitchen it was accompanied with a table and a lone chair sitting in the middle of the floor. On top of the table sat a cup and a bottle of jack daniels.

"Gordon doesn't go light when it comes to his whiskey I see." Dean remarked as he picked up the bottle noting it was empty.

Bobby motioned for him to check out the downstairs so he made his way over to the door. He was about to walk down the steps when Bobby's hand jutted out to stop him, I gave him the 'what the hell are you doing look' then he pointed downward and I saw the missing boards and broken steps so I took caution as I walked down.

The steps creaked as mine and Bobby's weight were brought upon them at one point or another I thought I was gonna fall through. As we reached the basement the smell instantly hit us, it was the smell of blood. Bobby pushed me to go as I stopped to catch my bearings; we went deeper into the basement still not finding what we were looking for I searched for a light switch along the wall. My hand finally brushed the switch so I flipped it on hoping the light would at least illuminate our path. An old light fixture hung above and illuminated not just our path but something or someone else…Sam.

Sam's limp body hung cruelly by unforgiving chains that held him so tight he was struggling to pull in much needed oxygen. His lower stomach was bathed in blood, while his thigh was forming a river of blood that pooled on the floor. The room was obviously cold but beads of sweat masked his face which pointed to infection, and a cut could be seen on his left cheek.

Dean hurriedly rushed to Sam's limp body with Bobby right behind, he gingerly checked for a pulse and breathed out a sigh of relief knowing he was alive and breathing.

"He got a pulse?" Bobby asked wanting to know if Sam was actually alive.

"Yea, yea he's breathing. He'll be ok everything will be ok." Dean said mainly to comfort his own fears but also to comfort Sam and try and keep him from slipping deeper into unconsciousness.

"Well let's get him down from this contraption first." Bobby offered as he guided Dean through the process knowing he was in shock right now.

"Alright. Sammy we need to get you down, but it may hurt just try to hang on kiddo." Dean encouraged as he held Sam's body so when Bobby undid his wrists he wouldn't fall forward.

"I'm almost done." Bobby said while pulling Sam's right wrist up to slip it free, gravity could be a cruel thing sometimes. Sam's wrist fell as he collapsed into Dean's arms, Dean immediately set Sam on the floor because Sam started to moan out in pain due to Dean's touch.

"Everything will be ok I promise, I'm here now and nothing will hurt you." Dean cooed as he took off his jacket to cover Sam's trembling form. Dean gently swiped Sam's bangs away from his face as he asked Bobby a question.

"Do you have the first aid kit?"

"Yea it's in my bag, hold on." Bobby answered as he set his bag down and dug through the contents, he dug it out and handed it to Dean so he can bandage Sam's wounds and prevent further infection.

Dean dug thorough the first aid kit and started to bring out gauze, band-aids, alcohol, gauze pads. Anything to help stop the bleeding, he took his jacket off for the moment and did an inspection to see if there were anymore injuries he had missed. He felt the back of Sam's head and felt a sizeable knot. Definitely a concussion, two knife wounds which both were infected. Dean sighed as he took the gauze pads and pressed them into the knife wound into Sam's stomach. Sam moaned out in pain and arched his back trying to escape it, it made his heart break.

"Ahh…ahh."

"Shhh… its ok Sammy I'm right here." Dean cooed as he gently wrapped the gauze bandage around the pad hoping to staunch the blood flow.

"Dean we got to hurry it's just to quiet you know. With Gordon all loony in the head I don't want to take any chances." Bobby said worriedly as he tried to usher Dean out but he knew that wouldn't happen until Sam was fully taken care of.

"It'll be ok Bobby, were ready for him and I'm not leaving until Sam's taken care of." Dean said matter of factly. Bobby knew this already but in the end Bobby was right that's why Bobby was the matter of reason and he would totally get himself killed if it wasn't for him. "Listen give me five minutes and I'll have Sam ready to go ok."

"Ok I'll go back upstairs and be the look-out holler if you need me." Bobby said as he made his way up the broken stairs, something wasn't right he could feel it he just couldn't put his finger on it.

Dean turned his attention back to Sam who was moaning in pain again he tried his best to console him but Sam was terrified and damnit he will find that sleazy bastard and hunt him down.

* * *

Bobby walked around upstairs looking for hints as to Gordon's whereabouts but found nothing. He really wanted to know where Gordon was because there was a bad feeling in the pit of his stomach that was gnawing at him to grab both those boys and run.

Bobby opened the door to look outside that's when he noticed a truck parked behind the Impala, he then took out his weapon and went outside to investigate who's the hell it was even though he had a feeling he already knew. He looked inside the windows and beer cans and papers were strewn about. He heard a twig snap behind him, he quickly turned behind him to face his attacker but no one was there.

"Your hearing things Bobby, you gotta calm down if you want to help these boys." He told himself as he made his way back to the house. Suddenly a shadow appeared behind him and hit him on the back of the head he fell forward catching his jaw on the steps and knocking his own self out.

* * *

Dean was getting worried not only for Sam who that was his main worry but for Bobby; it's been way past five minutes and still no Bobby in sight. He tried to calm his fears by saying Bobby probably found the rest of the liquor but it didn't help.

Sam started to moan again, "shhh Sammy it'll be ok I'm here but what would be better if you could be here with me. So please can you open your eyes?" Dean asked knowing Sam already had a concussion and needed to be awake but after two stab wounds he would want to sleep too.

"D'n" Sam moaned as his eye's blinked open fully aware of the pain assaulting him he cried out and tried to relieve himself of it.

"Shh shh I'm here Sammy its ok, it's me no one will hurt you. Just lay down and relax buddy you been through a lot." Dean said as he saw Sam crying out in pain.

Sam was in oblivion he heard Dean speaking and knew he was here but all he felt was pain it was all over his head, his stomach, his thigh even his cheek was sore. He didn't know how he got there or what happened. Why couldn't he remember anything?

It was then that Sam saw him moving through the shadows, Dean was leaned over him trying to garner his attention oh god he didn't know he was here. Sam tried to call out to Dean and tell him but nothing worked all he could say was Dean's name and he took that as help me I'm hurt I want my brother, not watch out there's a psychopath behind you.

"D'n!" Sam cried as he tried to warn Dean about Gordon.

"What Sammy I'm right here it's ok." Dean cooed as he brushed Sam's hair away from his eyes.

"D'n wa'th out!" Sam tried to make a complete sentence but his attempts were horrible his headache was messing with his speech.

"Sammy I don't understand you?" Dean asked as Sam struggled to tell him something, that's when he felt it. The hard exterior of a pistol being whipped against the back of his skull, he's just been pistol whipped what the hell? He immediately fell sideways onto Sam. Oh god that's what Sam was trying to tell him they weren't alone. As he tried to get up he felt it again the pistol being smacked against his skull, he fell backwards and into oblivion.


	6. Chapter 6

**Authors Note: **Thanx for sticking with me and I'm glad your all liking my story. I know the chapters are generally short but they should get longer due time but that depends on when ever my writing skills progress. This will be a long chapter to get my point across . This has Gordon's POV in it and it may be confusing because it sounds like he's talking to himself in his mind in reality he actually is. I'm not gonna lie, Gordon in this story is all kinds of crazy so be prepared. Well here's chapter 6 and hope you like it!

* * *

The room was cold and dank, he could feel the chill enter his skin and freeze his bones. His head was thrumming in tune with the beat of his heart beat. Too many knocks to the head had permitted his memory from telling him where the hell he was in the first place. He tried to pry his eyes open and move from his unconscious state, but both eyes were glued shut. He finally pried them open too more dark space, great he's in a empty room and it's fucking cold in here absolutely fantastic. When his head finally stopped the painful beat he finally realized he was tied to a chair and pretty damn tight by the feel of it.

His eyes adjusted to the dark to notice another body adjacent to him slumped over…Oh god it was Bobby.

"Bobby!" He yelled but quickly regretted it as his head resisted every word he said. He took a deep breath while uttering a few curse words at his lack of inability.

"Bobby, man wake up!" He yelled again, his head still protesting.

Finally he heard the grunt of discomfort from the old man as he pulled himself into consciousness. Bobby slowly opened his eyes to look at him confused until resignation dawned on his face.

"Dean boy are you ok?" Bobby asked noting that not only had Gordon got the drop on him but Dean as well and oh god where was Sam?

"Yea I'm fine just a little marching band nothing I can't handle."

"Dean where's Sam?" Bobby asked pure fear crawling up his legs. That's when he saw it the light bulb go off in Deans head about all that has happened and why they were there in the first place.

"Oh my god Sammy!" Dean said with horror as fear radiated from his eyes. How could he forget? The call, the coordinates, the warehouse, a injured Sam trying to warn him of Gordon. Where the hell was Sam? How the hell could he have missed that? Gordon was lurking in the shadows the whole time and he didn't hear a thing, because of his incompetence Sam's now suffering.

"Dean, are you ok?" Bobby asked as he saw guilt wash over Deans masked features. He could tell that Dean was putting all the blame solely on himself for not realizing Gordon was here but he himself deserved half. He let a crazy loon…yes a crazy loon get the drop on him, how fucked up is that?

That's when the door creaked open and a shadowy figure stepped into view…Gordon.

"Gordon you bastard, where's Sam?" Dean yelled across the room as he strained against the ropes holding him hostage.

Gordon obviously wasn't in his right mind. Bobby thought, because as Dean's rope were tied so tight his wrist already were bathed in blood his were much looser and with some maneuvering he be free in no time he just have to play it quiet for awhile.

"I told you Dean, I warned you but you didn't listen." Gordon shook his head as he stepped into the room. Why didn't any one believe him? Sam was evil damn it! He read minds doesn't that ring any bells.

"What the hell does that mean?" Dean questioned, Gordon's sudden thirst for making poetic quotes is really starting to annoy him. Also this damn guessing game of "guess what Gordon just said" is pissing him off to no end.

"You see evil comes in many forms and unfortunately it chose to come in a human form. How sad is that?" Gordon said as he moved farther into the room carrying his favorite hunting knife, he will overcome this evil and Dean will watch. He's not crazy, the whole damn world is crazy before he is.

"What I know won't be sad is when I take that knife and shove it up your…"

"Dean! I'm shocked you use such language. We'll play a little game, Sam will join later but I promise this will be fun." Gordon teased as he stepped in front of Dean drawing the knife closer to his skin.

"Oh yea and what the hell game is that? Does it involve drinking cause I heard round town you're a wild party animal you filthy thing." Dean smirked as he tried his best to keep Gordon's attention fully on himself and away from Bobby and Sam…wherever he was.

"Much better, you see the evilness in Sam has enlightened me to God, Dean and I'm going to quote passages out of the bible and you will tell me where there from. Every wrong answer causes a punishment to either you Bobby or Sammy." Gordon grinned as Dean launched at him but his bindings permitted him from doing much else but intimidation.

"You sonofabitch!" Dean yelled as he tried a fetal attempt at getting to Gordon but his hands were bound so damn tightly he couldn't do anything. Damn it to hell!

Bobby watched as Gordon explained the so called game to Dean, it was all a plot to get a rise out of him and it was working. If Gordon only would of said his and Dean's name he wouldn't of thought nothing of it but he mentioned Sam and that's a road you don't venture down. Gordon didn't give a shit about God before this and now he was all chummy…chummy with him, so obviously something out of place and I got a feeling it ain't just his mind.

"What the hell kinda game is that, you don't read the bible?" Dean asked as he knew that quoting from the bible would cost him any game. He wasn't a full believer of God himself, how could he when his life was a complete wreck but there was sometimes he did have to take back on his own statements and just sit and rethink them.

"You see Dean that's where your wrong. These last few days Sam has been torturing me."

"Torturing you! I beg to differ, don't you think that's called being a hypochondriac?"

"Silence! He's evil, and he's been invading my thoughts using them against me. He got what he deserved and damn it I feel the worth of what I did for once." Gordon spat In Dean's face as Dean jerked at him only resulting in tipping his chair over.

"I'll kill you, I swear it! You'll never be dead enough!" Dean yelled at his new position. That attempt only garnered another headache to start, but he try if it was defending Sam God Damn it he sure try.

* * *

Gordon had left the room over and hour ago leaving them to muse in there thoughts of the game. Bobby had told him that his ropes were loose and sooner or later he would be free they just had to come up with a plan but for some reason that didn't garner any hope. He sat there watching the door hoping that he'll see Sam again even if Sam was battered and bruised it's better then no Sam.

"Dean how you holding up?" Bobby asked noticing how the boy was on the edge of another nervous breakdown.

"Bobby, it's just I screwed up really bad." Dean relayed as he slumped his shoulders in defeat.

"Dean don't say that it was also my fault as well." Bobby said trying to take half of the blame off of his shoulders.

"You know it's true! Sam tried to warn me that Gordon was in the room but I didn't understand and now look what happened. Were tied up about to play the worst religious game of the century and I have no fucking clue where Sam is, I haven't seen him, or heard from him since earlier today." Dean said all of his emotions coming out, he hated that he felt like this and he wasn't being the big brother he was suppose to. Sometimes he questioned if Sam deserved better then him.

"Now Dean I know what your thinking. You better pull yourself together boy because we need to both be strong and get Sam the hell out of here." Sternness always got his attention when he was younger because it mimicked how his father spoke to him and acted around him. It hurt him to use the "tough love" gimmick but this was his last option and he prayed Dean would stop feeling down on himself and start getting his act together.

"Your right."

That was easy, he wasn't expecting such a quick apology and revelation from him but of course what the hell else is new anymore.

"I'm sorry Bobby, I know I haven't been the brother I should have."

"Dean."

"Let me finish, I'm the one that got Sam in this mess and I'm the one that's gonna get him out. Once this is all over I'm gonna be the best damn brother this god damn universe has ever seen!" Dean said with triumph as a smile crept onto his face as he watched the reaction of his older friend. He would be the first to admit his and Sam's relationship lately had some kinks in it but he would do his best to work things out.

"That's a scary thought." Bobby smiled back as he watched Dean morph back into his old self. They needed a plan to escape out of this damn place, his ropes were still lose but not lose enough it would still take some work. Dean's were tied way to tightly for him to even try to maneuver out of them. Time was ticking down he knew it and so did Dean they had no plan of escape and no clue where Sam is, he didn't want to admit it but they were so screwed.

The time passed by as Dean was starting to get more anxious and fearful. His stomach was in knots and he was sweating even though it was at a cool temperature in the room. He could see Bobby still fighting with the ropes to break free but he came up with a dead end. He kept hearing foot scuffles from up above which didn't ease his fears.

The door swung open to the basement and Gordon's frame moved slowly down the steps. Each step moaning under his weight, he saw how Dean and Bobby's head snapped up instantly to see who had came down and saw the disappointment in Dean's eyes when Sam was not with him. He bathed in it…absorbed it, he wanted more but reminded himself there was much more to come.

"You bastard where's Sam?

"You know that same question keeps popping up but why is there no answer?"

He used word games to make Dean angry, he wanted to absorb all of his emotions because for the first damn time in his life he can feel worth out of it. He can feel the satisfaction of his doings and boy did it feel good.

"You asshole."

None other then Dean Winchester to use every name in the book, when in reality he wasn't one which is very ironic in and of itself. He had Sam stored away upstairs he was still terrified of him and his abilities but with this new found love of God nothing can get to him. Soon Sam will join in on the game but not yet.

"Are you ready to play?"

"I don't swing that way pal."

It was a simple question but of course crude humor to combat fear…typical.

"Now, now do I have to punish Sammy for your wrong doings?"

"No, No I'm sorry. I'm ready to play the damn game."

Isn't it funny how one little threat to Sam can garner a "sorry" from the mighty Dean Winchester.

"Alright you and Bobby both know the rules. I will start off easy Dean because you know what I'm that nice. Every wrong answer gets a punishment to who well we'll have to just wait and see."

"Hmph…nice?"

"I'll pretend I didn't hear that. Are we ready to start?"

"Bring it on loony."

"Whatever you say."

The bible is a intricate and fascinating thing once you read it through. All because of Sammy boy I have been attuned to God but he gets no thanks from me anytime soon that's for sure. That psycho almost killed me.

"Alright listen carefully, any foul words against God will automatically get Sammy boy a punishment and you have a minute to answer."

"A minute! How the hell do I answer in a minute?"

"Figure it out yourself, I'm not your mommy." That got him a snarl but he went on he decided to do the easiest quote there was.

"In the beginning God created the heavens and the earth." He saw Dean start to think and finally the light bulb went off in his head to what book it was from. He has to give Dean credit he ain't no stupid child but sometimes that light bulb in there does flicker off and on.

"That's too easy Gordy, it's from Genesis."

"Very good Dean, but remember they do get harder."

He saw pure determination set on his face waiting for him to bring it on, poor Dean didn't know what was coming to him. He laughed at the thought of Dean being stumped and then having to watch him inflict punishment on his little brother.

"Well don't willy nilly what's next."

"As a man thinks in his heart, so is he" Now that really got Dean thinking he could see Dean strain his brain to come up with a answer and it amused him.

"Tick tock, tick tock Dean your running out of time." He stated as Dean looked up at him worriedly but none the less he still had confidence plastered on his face.

Dean was confused beyond repair, he never EVER read the bible all the way through. Maybe simple glances here and there or just common knowledge for simple quotes like the first one but when you dig deeper into it…he was lost.

He cursed Gordon silently as he broke his train of thought even though he was getting nowhere anyway. When this is all through he swears on the holy bible itself he will kill this sonofabitch.

"Are you lost Dean because I believe time is up." Gordon said as he smirked at the look of horror that replaced the thinking mask Dean wore. With Sam out of the picture it was pretty easy to get a rile out of Dean but sooner or later Sam would have to join them…and things might start to get dicey.

"What! No way that was one minute." Dean retorted when actually it was probably longer. Nice job screwing up again, Dean said to himself as he shook his head and looked down at his feet.

"I'm surprised that you couldn't figure it out Dean, that was fairly easy."

"Hmph…easy my ass."

"Do you want me to hurt Sammy?" Huh? Are you begging for it?" Gordon asked as his anger started to rise, he was in no mood for this smartass. He went through enough these last few days without getting mocked left and right from Dean Winchester.

"No I'm sorry, I'm sorry. Listen do the punishment on me, please." Dean pleaded with him to do whatever punishment Gordon had in store on Dean but he could see by the smile on his face that Gordon had other plans.

"Dean, sorry bout your luck but I already selected." He then quickly turned his eyes on Bobby who returned his stare back…no fear whatsoever.

"No, no. Please do it on me, Bobby had nothing to do with this, I dragged him into this." Once he saw Gordon's eyes turn to Bobby he knew who he selected, while he was relieved it wasn't Sam he was still worried for Bobby.

"Sorry Dean, Bobby's just too quiet and did I mention quietness had gotten to me over the past few days." Gordon strode over to Bobby… knife in hand, waiting to see what the older mans response would be.

"You know you are a nut case."

"Cute." He smiled then began to slice through the tender skin on his face. Through all of it all he heard was Deans threat…this man was a tough sonofabitch.

"Isn't it a little to early to be bringing out the knife?"

He knew he meant that in a kinky way and groaned at knowing he had to deal with two smartasses.

"Whatever get's the point across." He shrugged and walked up the stairs to get Sam ready to bring him down for the fun.

"Bobby you ok." Dean yelled across the room after Gordon slammed the basement door. All he could hear was his friends harsh breathing and he was worried that Gordon did more then the naked eye could see.

"I'm fine boy, just a scratch." He hollered back to soothe Dean's nerves. In reality it wasn't just a boo-boo you kiss and make better, it probably required stitches. Bobby said to himself as the blood trailed down his chin.

"I'm sorry I couldn't think of the answer."

"Don't even go there you idgit I don't want to here no more damn apologies. You understand?"

"Yea. What the hell was isn't it too early to be bringing out the knife, is there something I should know?" Dean smirked in the dark as he could sense Bobby blushing right about now.

"Believe me you don't want to know."

"Hey I'm all in for kinky sex stories, you know one time…"

The door creaked open and he quickly shut his trap and looked up at the top, he saw Gordon's shadowy figure…big surprise. He also saw Gordon holding something no dragging something behind him. He got chills as to what that something is.

"Hello boys sorry to ruin your conversation but I have someone who wants to join the party." Gordon quipped.

Then Dean knew, Gordon had Sam with him.

"Sammy." He yelled hoping his voice would soothe Sam in anyway way, shape or form.

Then to his horror Gordon tossed Sam down the steps his body rolling over each old nail and rotted board. His head thudded at the end of the steps…then silence.

"Oh god Sammy!"


	7. Chapter 7

**Authors Note: **I'm pleased how this is turning out and I love all the irony that keeps popping up in it. Your reviews are like candy they make me hyper and give me a rush so I would enjoy them good or bad. Hope you like this chapter. Another thing the reason why Gordon's so cocky and confident in recent chapters is because he thinks he's in control again but that will change and you will see more of Gordon's breakdown.

* * *

Dean's breathing quickened as his heart rate sped up as soon as he saw Sam at the top of the stairs. There's no denying the mop of brown hair and his long body. All he could do was yell out Sam's name to try and console Sam and for the most part soothe his fears.

"Sammy!"

He was stricken when no reply came, but nothing could of prepared him for what was to come. He heard Bobby stop struggling with the ropes and look up as Gordon had tossed his baby brother down the steps. He watched in horror as Sam's limp body rolled down each step snagging on old nails…another thing to add to the "to do list" was get a tetanus shot after this. His head made a brief impact with the cement floor and all was quiet except for his own heartbeat hammering in his chest and his brothers raged breathing.

"Oh god Sammy!"

He yelled as unshed tears finally made there way down his face, this was it his brother was dead…but wait he heard Sammy breathing not the most healthiest breathe he ever took but it was something.

"Dean why do you weep so?" Gordon saw the look of panic and horror across his face when he decided to toss Sam down the steps…the farther the better. The tears started to fall not soon after, he chuckled low in his throat. He wouldn't kill Sam this easily, he knew Sam wasn't dead and he could see Dean contemplating with the question himself.

"You bastard, I'm gonna kill you. I'll hunt you down and gut you I swear."

He saw pure panic turn to anger just like that, it's weird how Winchesters have an on and off button for emotions.

"Is that so, well Deano I'm happy to tell you Sammy isn't dead. I have other things in store." He grinned as he made his way down the steps coming to a stop next to the limp form.

"You lay a finger on him and I swear…"

"Swear what Dean? Your screwed admit it already, you can't keep lying to yourself." Gordon bent over and began to pick up Sam's limp form he heard obscene language coming from Dean but that was normal although Bobby was unusually quiet. He shivered involuntarily at even touching this _thing_ remembering what happened not so long ago. "Never again." He said to himself as he dragged Sam over to the chains hanging from the ceiling.

"Gordon are you talking to yourself? Have you found the secret stash of liquor? I knew you couldn't stay away." Dean joked as he watched Gordon drag his helpless brother back over to that contraption. If Gordon was pissed at him then all attention would be on him. What unnerved him though was Gordon really did talk to himself, thank god he didn't answer himself back.

"I wouldn't be joking in a time like this." Gordon said as he snapped the second of Sam's hands closed. He could see that he wasn't going to make it much longer so he had to act fast…especially if Sam decided to wake up.

"Joking? Whose joking." Dean looked around making a fool of himself he could see Gordon was on his last limb and had no tolerance for his smartass remarks. In return he had no more tolerance for some psychopathic hunter trying to torture his brother because they think he's evil.

"Listen Dean I'll cut ya a deal, I have five more quotes left get them all right I'll let you go but every one you get wrong Sammy boy get's the punishment." He could see Dean contemplate his options, he knew Dean had no clue about the bible and was screwed either way he went. Hell he didn't even plan on letting Sam out of here alive, but Dean and Bobby were a toss up…if they behave of course.

Speaking of Bobby that damn old man hasn't talked since he sliced his cheek. Gordon said to himself as he strode over to where Bobby was sitting. He saw his head pop up and smirked at the blood staining his collar.

"Cat got you tongue Bobby?" Gordon asked as Bobby just stared at him, if only looks could kill.

"Actually probably that chick with the knife right Bobby?"

"Would you shut the hell up for just one minute?" Gordon yelled as Dean obviously tried to take the attention off of Bobby which lead to his suspicions.

He then walked around Bobby's chair to see that his hands were almost out of the ropes he tied. Hmph… he must be losing it if Bobby got out of his bindings. He thought to himself.

"So you don't like my bindings, I thought they were done very elegantly." He smiled as he walked back over to his table to pick up a knife.

"Is it just me or does kinky keep coming up today?"

"It's just you." Gordon said quietly as he held the knife to Bobby's throat.

"Hey! Leave him the hell alone."

"Now were gonna do this easy like." He whispered in Bobby's ear as he cut the bindings off of his hands and stood up with him…knife still firmly in place.

"If you hurt him I'll tear your throat out."

"Nice to know someone cares." Bobby quipped but the knife got pushed deeper into his neck.

"Listen your going to walk with me to that wall over there and any attempt to escape will garner a bullet straight through Sammy's skull." He whispered as they started to back up towards the wall. He could see Dean struggling with his bonds and Sam struggling to breathe…wasn't this perfect.

He was about to pick up the chains on the far side of the wall to chain Bobby up, but as he looked over at Dean he saw a breathe of relief escape him. He couldn't have that could he? He shoved Bobby roughly against the wall and stabbed the knife through his hand.

He head a pained scream and watched as Bobby slumped forward. He smiled.

"You bastard, what the hell was that for?"

"Let's just say it's a remembrance of me, now when he looks at his hand and sees a scar he'll think of me. Now how joyous is that?" Gordon smiled and left room actually in a fairly good mood.

"Bobby you ok." Dean yelled out, he took the grunt as a yes but he knew that was a blatant lie…but it would have to do.

"Sammy, Sam." Dean yelled across the room as his brothers form just hung their blocking out the rest of the world. He could hear the sickening drip of his brothers blood onto the floor and it made him gag.

"Sammy please wake up." He pleaded…begged. He wanted nothing more to see those hazel orbs under his long brown hair peek up at him and tell him everything was going to be alright. He's not the first to admit defeat but he has to admit with Gordon on one thing they are royally and utterly screwed.


	8. Chapter 8

**Authors Note:** I hope your liking this so far and I think it's going quite well with the plot this chapter will pull some strings together and really get things going so hope you like thanx Charity.

* * *

Things have been going great, the blood of the evil abomination keeps dripping to the floor leaving a huge puddle in it's wake, Dean's smartass remarks have ceased and all of his focus is on his brother; cringing every time his blood drops to the floor. What could be better?

Gordon looked over too see Bobby still panting for breath that had been stolen, which he dubs himself for. He has to wrap this up he let this linger too long maybe for the fun of it who knows. Sam has shown signs of waking for over an hour "We don't want to go down that road again." Gordon said aloud while shaking his head.

Dean's head popped up at the sound of Gordon's voice. Was Gordon talking to himself again? Dean was terrified beyond belief; this man was a friggin lunatic. He had to devise a plan before Gordon decided to have a meltdown and decide to start cutting off limbs or something.

"Hey Gordy you over there talking to yourself? I thought me and you had a date with the bible." He knew it would only piss Gordon off more but he had to do it, times are desperate. Sam's bleeding to death hanging from the ceiling and Bobby is pinned to the wall. Fantastic.

This isn't what Gordon needed now, he was in control and Dean was trying to take it back get him confused. I'm in control; don't let him see your fear.

Gordon put on a false smile and started his string of lies. "Like I said Deano if you get them all right I'll let you all go but one mistake just one Sammy boy get's the knife or whatever weapon I'm in the mood for." Gordon smiled as he saw his lie cut right threw Dean's exterior. He was trying to be strong, act tough but in reality he was falling apart at the seems and Gordon loathed that he was the one that started it all.

"Listen this new nickname 'Deano' it kinda brings back up the kinky subject don't ya think?" Dean smiled right back as Gordon was trying so hard to put on a façade. It wasn't working, hell his wasn't either but at least no one was in the driver's seat at the moment.

"I don't have time for this. This abomination is waking soon and I have to get this done. I must!" Gordon muttered to himself as he paced the room, he really didn't have any time Sam's breathing got more labored as he pulled back into consciousness and he couldn't go though that hell again.

Gordon was fucking talking to himself again, wonderful! He watched as the nervous man paced the room taking quick glances at Sam almost as if he were terrified of him; it shot shivers down his spine. "Listen loony, I don't have time either, cut the crap and start signing off quotes." He really wasn't in the mood for Gordon to have an emotional break-down he's seen the signs that Sam should wake anytime soon but Gordon was fucking losing it by the second.

Gordon quickly turned around as the angry voice shot out to him. Was he really saying that out loud? No, I wasn't this is all in my head. Right?

"You want to play we'll play."

"Now do you mean the game or the kinky sex stuff?" Dean smirked as Gordon twitched at his remark. Whatever gets the job done.

"You insolent child! You are an abomination just like this mind reading freak!" Gordon heaved as his façade crumbled. Oh god I'm losing it he's waking up and he has a hold on me.

"Whoa, whoa lets settle down now, Gordy. Just calm the fuck down can't you take a joke?" His eyes shone fear as he saw Gordon go from twitchy to about to rip your head off in two seconds flat. What the hell does 'mind reading freak' mean?

He heard it the faint moan and movement from the chains, there's no preventing it now he's back. God help me.

"Sammy?" He heard the moan as Gordon whipped his head in that direction. He tried to console Sam, before he himself crumpled all together.

"Sammy please say something?" His voice was weak but he didn't care, he saw Gordon back up cautiously to the wall eyes emitting pure terror. What the hell is going on?

"D'n"

"I'm here Sam its ok." Sweet Jesus that one word was beautiful. He heard Gordon yelp and quickly turned his head to see where he was but the shadows had covered him. Damn it.

"Sammy man it'll be ok I promise." A promise of a lifetime that WILL be kept guaranteed.

Gordon then stepped out of the shadows his eyes emitting fear but a cocky smile in place. Bastard thinks he's in control.

"Sammy good to see you've awaken, shall I enlighten you on what has happened." Lies, lies, and more lies. It was his life a lifetime full of lies but what the hell else can you do when you have a freaking mind reader reading your every thought.

"It's ok Sammy just a bunch of kinky sex stories nothing much, ole Gordy here had a bunch to share. Right Gordy?" Dean smirked as Gordon just sighed; he was terrified Sam hasn't said a word since his poor try at Dean.

"No, we've been talking about God do you know about God?" Gordon watched as Sam tried to answer but he couldn't formulate words. Maybe this will actually work out.

"Where the hell you going with this?" Dean yelled angrily, Gordon was one fucked up bastard but now he wants to give a lesson about God?

"If you shut up for once in your lifetime you'll know. As I was saying God loves all of his children me, even Bobby over there. Hey Bobby how's it hangin?" He heard what sounded like a 'bite me' but he went on. "He even loves Dean which I have no clue as to why, but there's one child who he doesn't love do you know who that is?" He asked as Sam's head tottered on his shoulder. He wasn't going to stay conscious for long.

"You bastard! I'm going to gut you down and string you with your own intestines. You'll beg for mercy you hear me!" That no good scum bag. How dare he suggest God doesn't love Sam. Dean's veins in his neck pulsated in tune with his heartbeat as his face turned a bright shade of red.

"No, you know I'm right this thing can never be loved by such a holy being. God won't even pity him. He's a destructive, abomination to life!" Gordon seethed, how come no one in this world can see how evil this kid is. He's the damn anti-christ! He's evil and…

"Gordon why do you describe all of your attributes onto me?"

Gordon quickly whipped his head up towards Sam and can see him smirking at him a hint of pity in his eyes. No…no, no. This can't be happening, I stopped it NO!

"You stop me? I laugh with embarrassment. All of this façade your trying to muster is a joke your whole damn life is a joke."

"No, I'm in control I always will be. My life is perfect none the less like yours."

"I think this conversation is getting old, you're a no good useless waste of space. I'm an inferior being and no matter what you do you will NEVER be able to stop me. God can't stop me on my quest to destroy the world."

I hearty laugh erupted as the voices started up again, whispers in the dark. "No, I'm better then you. I will defeat you I will. Just please make the voices quit please."

* * *

Dean quickly stopped his anger management control to see Gordon whip his head up at Sam. Gordon had the look of pure terror run across his face; his blood ran cold. Gordon started to talk to himself and Sam, as if Sam was talking to him but clearly Sam was unconscious or clearly so.

"No…no, no. This can't be happening, I stopped it NO!"

"What the hell are you talking about?" Dean was terrified this man just started to talk to unseen forces out of the blue and his face showed sheer panic.

"No, I'm in control I always will be. My life is perfect none the less like yours."

"Gordon what the hell are you doing?" He yelled out as Gordon bent down as if a force was breaking him down.

"No, I'm better then you. I will defeat you I will. Just please make the voices quit please."

"What voices? What the hell is wrong with you man?" Gordon quickly covered his ears and started to mutter to himself. Dean's heartbeat started up as Gordon walked over to his weapons table and picked up a pistol. The same damn pistol he pistol whipped me with!

"Gordon just put the gun down ok; there are no voices your seeing things man." He tried to set him straight but Gordon was fully convinced that there were more than four people in the room.

"No there all around us, he has to be killed I'm sorry Dean. I can't go through this again I can't he threatened to destroy the world." Gordon pleaded as he walked over to the abomination with the pistol.

"You planning on shooting me? Give it your best shot."

"With pleasure."

"What! Wait a minute Gordon wait; there isn't any damn voice your seeing things. Sam is just hanging there he hasn't said a word, he's unconscious. Don't do this Gordon please." He watched helplessly as Gordon walked over to Sam and placed the gun to his baby brother's head. "Please no." Tears streamed down his face as he looked over to Bobby to see him slumped on the floor.

"I'm sorry it has to be done." Gordon cocked the gun and tensed his finger on the trigger.


	9. Chapter 9

**Authors note: **I want to say I am so so so sorry for the crazy lines and the boldness on the last chapter and my other story. Works has done it again. I'm sorry if I blinded you I never know when works will do this. It's a problem in the downloading and I'm still trying to fix it. My dearest apologies and I hope I haven't scared you away for ever. Again I'm sorry. By the way this will be a rather short chapter but the next one should be longer. Thanx Charity

* * *

Gordon shook as his finger tensed against the trigger all impulses in him were screaming at him to kill this thing and get it over with but Dean was trying to reason with him that he was losing it upstairs and Sam isn't talking? _Who the hell do I believe anymore? Is Dean right? Am I losing it?_

Gordon yelled out angrily as he contemplated what was right and what was wrong. He could see this thing grinning at him, wanting him to shoot it.

"Why don't you shoot me Gordon?"

"_Shut up!" _he yelled out as he steadied his grip tighter on the pistol, Dean's dried blood crusting the side of it.

"Gordon listen to me your hallucinating it all! There are NO voices and Sam is not talking to you. He's fucking unconscious for christ sake. Please don't do this; you're better than this Gordon please." Dean begged as the tears still streamed down his face. He couldn't bare the sight in front of him, he wanted to turn away but he couldn't, scared that if he blinked Sam would be gone.

Gordon loosened his grip as he heard Dean out; it was like dealing with the pros and cons. It downright sucked, when you can't even trust your own mind any more. Gordon decided there was only one thing to do he had to do this.

"Gordon are you getting any of this?" Dean asked as he watched as Gordon kept readjusting his grip on the pistol. He was in then he's out. _This man needs some serious help._

Gordon heard the angry voice shot out as he made up his mind for the final time.

"Gordon I know what your gonna do and you can't kill me. You know this I think we've been over this already."

"_We have had we?" _Gordon laughed nervously as he looked over to Dean; his face was a mask of fear, panic, and determination.

"Yes we have, boy your stupid you can't remember anything."

"_I may be stupid I may be insane but I finally made up my mind and you know what I want to thank you." _Gordon watched as Dean's face looked panic stricken. Maybe Sam wasn't talking but hey if someone's talking he's gonna answer.

"Gordon you're a fucking lunatic!" Dean shot out as he watched Gordon go about and have a conversation with his unconscious 'yes **unconscious!**' brother. He watched with fear but also curiosity, if Bobby were awake he get a kick out of making fun of Gordon at the moment. Gordon sounded as if his words were final and he came to a conclusion which scared him to no end.

"You want to thank me? Gordon I'm flattered, did I finally instill in that dead beat brain of yours that you're worthless."

"_No, you finally led me to the right choice." _Gordon pulled the trigger all he could hear were Dean's screams, then nothing silence beautiful peaceful silence.


	10. Chapter 10

**Authors Note: **I know evil cliff hangers but what can I say I'm evil. In addition, I have fought tooth and nail with works and I have tamed the beast. Therefore, we should not be seeing any wild lines or bold print…cross our fingers. I really love how this is weaving together and my plot is working through. To tell you the truth I wasn't that happy with the chapter but I let it be so here it is. There should only be a few more chapters and I love all the reviews they really inspire so please drop a little note if ya get the time. Thanx charity.

* * *

Dean's throat hurt with all the screaming and his eyes burned too the point that he could not see clearly. All he heard was the gunshot, a gunshot through his baby brother's head, right through his own heart. He could not look up; he could not bare the sight at hand. He did not want to see his failure, his guilt, and shame. All his duties as a brother lost because of one fucking mistake. One selfish mistake. It was all over, Sam was dead he knew it, could not deny it. Dean finally picked up his head and gasped at the scene. Sam was in the same position he was left in minus one bullet hole to the head and dead on the floor was Gordon a gunshot wound to the skull. _What the hell just happened? _

"Oh sweet jesus!" Dean stuttered out, he was about to hyperventilate as he saw the sight of Sam just hanging there unconscious but not dead NEVER dead. He didn't understand it Gordon was deadest on killing Sam but turned it all around and killed himself? _Maybe he was more messed up then I gave him credit for._

"Thank you God." Dean breathed out as he looked at up at the skies above. In his screwed up life God didn't exist but just this once and only this once he'll let God slide and give him the credit he deserves but this whole scene in front of him was out of his hands from the get go so somebody had to be lookin out for them today. _Thank you. _

Think Dean think you are not out of the woods yet, your still tied to a chair for cripes sake. Dean tried to wiggle his hands free but that only sent shockwaves up through is hands and his wrist due to being numb for so long. "Sonofabitch!" He shot out as a measly pain in his hands threatened to expel any contains of lunch.

"Um…ok, let's try this again. Sammy?" He yelled across the room trying to waken his brother knowing that blood loss, and a concussion was never a great pair. He cast a glance at Bobby and smiled to see him waking from the dead, he needed all the help he could get if he wanted to get Sam out of here alive. He screwed up one to many times and he was not going to make this Sam's final resting place. "Come on Sammy answer me kiddo?" He sounded weak to his own ears, but he could not stop the rush of emotions that kept playing through his mind. It has been a hectic few days, hell a week. He didn't even know how long he been down here or what day it was. In his inconsistent rambling, he was awarded with a soft moan and a grunt all at the same time. He quickly shot his head up to see Sam stirring and he turned his head around to see Bobby open his eyes.

"Sammy open your eyes buddy, I'm right here it's over." He tried to console him as best as he could but he knew that he would be in for one hellacious recovery. He heard Bobby cursing to himself and silently prayed again that he would not have to face the undaunting task of trying to figure a way out of this situation alone.

"Bobby man are you ok?" He asked needing to know the confirmation if it was ok to crack jokes again and quickly dispel the direness of the room.

"Ow…yea just gimme minute." Bobby panted as he stopped his head from spinning to see Dean looking over with concern and a dead Gordon on the floor, either Dean suddenly had magical abilities or…

"He killed himself Bobby." He offered seeing the questioning look on the old hunters face. Gordon was a broken man with conflicting issues that got the better of him.

"Why the hell he go and do that for?" Bobby was still confused on the whole situation, hell he was confused the minute Dean's voice shot through the phone so many moons ago.

"Listen Bobby we need to come up with a plan, I've been thinking."

"Did you hurt yourself?" Bobby quipped, as he wanted to joke around but felt horribly bad that he was doing this all while Sam bleed to death.

"Asshole, anyway I can't get untied I've tried and it's not happening. So the only other option is you trying to slide your hand up enough to push the knife from the wall." He winced as he said it knowing the severe amount of pain that would be put upon him but there was no other option at least Bobby could get free to untie him that is all they needed. That's when it dawned on him that Sam was waking up the same time Bobby was. _Shit._

"Sammy? Sammy you with us kiddo?" He quickly set his eyes back onto his brother and could see his eyes open at half mast but was scared that he only stared out into space.

"Sammy man say something." He watched as Sam tried to formulate words he could see the word Sam was trying to come up with and it put a smile on his face.

"D'n hrt's" Sam mumbled out, as all he could think about was the pain. It was everywhere, in his stomach, his leg, and his head. He was so cold and so tired he just wanted to go to sleep.

"No Sammy you got to stay awake for me can you do that?" He waited for a reply but got none. "Listen I know it hurts and I'm sorry little brother I truly am. This is my fault and I'll make it all better I promise I'll fix this don't worry I'm here and nothing bad will happen to you." His eyes were watering again and cursed himself for being so weak…_again. _He watched as Sam just nodded his head and continued to look around it was a start.

He looked back over to Bobby and saw him flashing a shit-eating grin. "What the hell you smiling about? I wouldn't be smiling in a time like this." He questioned, as he knew the tirade of jokes that was to come.

"Did I just here Dean Winchester deal out one of those chick flick moments. You warm my heart." Bobby used his good hand to pat his heart, and laughed. He snuck a peek over at Sam and could see a small smile creep onto his lips. _Concussion or not Sam still knows when it's a good time to join in on the joke. _

"Bite me." Dean seethed as he looked over at Sam to see a smile splayed on his lips. What the hell? Isn't he supposed to be concussed? _Real great job at coming back into reality kiddo you always had the best timing._

"Hey I thought you were concussed?" He asked as Sam just kept on smiling and wasn't that the most beautiful thing in the world.

"Does't mean I cn't join in on the f'n." Sam stuttered out, as he could not hide his grin. He may have no clue where he is or why he is in a tremendous amount of pain but when your brother is totally being hammered on by jokes why not just laugh. Sam's laugh quickly turned into a moan of pain and he wracked his mind to remember how the hell he got there? That is when the stench hit him, it was the stench of death and being that this god-awful basement is already musty, anything could smell foul. He took a peek around and his eyes met there mark. Gordon was laying on the floor, dead his eyes open and lifeless but almost as if, he was in a serene state of mind.

"Sam you ok?" Dean's banter moment quickly turned into concern as he heard Sam's laugh turn into a moan of pain. As if Sam did not hear him, he looked around the room and his eyes fell on Gordon. Sam's eyes rested there for a moment before bolting back up to his with fear. _Boy did he really want to bring that bastard back to life and kill him. _

"Gor'dn? D'n?" Sam knew why he was here it all cam back to him like a rush of memories. Good times, good times. He started to hyperventilate as he remembered what he was connected to in the first place and why he was in the pain, he was in.

"It's ok Sammy calm down, Gordon's dead killed himself…lucky bastard. Just slow you're breathing down ok, it'll be alright me and Bobby have it all under control just relax." He quickly tried to disperse soft words of mantra as Sam started to hyperventilate almost in the same way he did. He saw Sam visibly relax and just sunk down more as he left gravity hold him down. Dean relaxed a few notches and turned back over to Bobby to formulate there plan.

"He ok over there?" Bobby asked as he mentally berated himself for joking while Sam was trying to get his bearings.

"Yes he'll be ok, he'll be just fine." Words of wisdom or words of comfort he did not know all he knew was Bobby's hand had to quickly pull that knife from that wall. "Alright you ready to do this Bobby?"

"Kid I was born ready." Bobby retorted as Dean just rolled his eyes. Bobby started to slowly slide his hand up the knife to hit the end handle and if you want to know, it sure as hell is not fun.


	11. Chapter 11

**Authors Notes: **I will let you know before hand I am not in any way handy with medical skills. So when I begin to dig into them it will be the basic ones not all that technical crap. If I decide to use a hospital because I'm one of those writers that likes to make Dean and Sam work a little at there problems plus this is season 2 so the feds are after them. I am that evil. The main cause I'm clueless when it comes to hospitals and all it's fancy equipment and such. Where I'm from I never go to any of mine because there pieces of crap so there ya go. Please review Thanx Charity.

* * *

Bobby panted deep breaths as he began to slide his injured hand up the sharp knife. He really needed one of those shots of jack daniels Gordon was swinging earlier.

"Your almost there Bobby, just a little further." Dean encouraged as it pained him to see Bobby struggle so deeply all due to his selfish mistake.

"No shit Sherlock." Bobby growled out as his hand met the end handle and his fingers curled around it. He counted to three and then suddenly yanked the knife from the wall.

Dean frowned as he just let Bobby get the better of him but his frown deepened when he didn't hear Bobby make a noise when he tore the knife from the wall. "Bobby you ok man?" He asked, worried that the oldest hunter would pass out and he would have to literally break his wrist to get out of these ropes. _If it came to it he do it in a heartbeat._

"What the hell do you think?" Bobby gasped out as he looked at his hand, the knife still gutting out from it. He needed to pull the knife out but if he did he might bleed out. _Well shit. _

Bobby hobbled over too Dean to start untying his wrist and winced as he looked at the raw and bloody wrist. They were blue and purple from lack of blood flow. "You alright Dean?" He asked doing a quick once over as he started to untie the mess with one hand, which was damn near impossible.

"Yeah, yeah just hurry it up would ya." Dean was anxious to get out of this damn chair. His butt fell asleep probably days ago, his hands hurt, and he was itching to get to Sam. He wanted to just go over and touch him to feel for himself he was alive.

"It's kinda hard when you only got one hand and a knife in the other." Bobby cursed his weakness and cursed Dean's jumpy attitude only making it harder. _The things you do for family. _

"Sorry." Dean apologized as he settled down his jumpy actions and focused his eyes on Sam. His brother obviously succumbed to unconsciousness again. Dean sighed as he realized he would not be able to use the aid of a hospital E.R do to the world wide search for them. Him and Bobby would be left to do this on there own.

"Alright you damn idgit, you're free." Bobby grumbled as he knelt back up and winced again as the pain in his hand intensified. Dean's hard head saved him from getting seriously hurt from a concussion same as himself but getting stabbed through the hand is a different story.

Dean quickly stood up but regretted it as the change in position and his legs regaining blood flow caused him to lose balance and he fell to one knee. "Whoa! When did I get three little brother's." Dean grabbed his head as the world started to spin.

"It's just the change in position, just relax for a minute." Bobby crouched down next to Dean as the younger man tried to get his bearing. Of course as soon as he told him to relax he was up and off to the other side of the room. _That damn stubborn kid._

"So much for relaxing." Bobby muttered to himself as he followed Dean's frantic footsteps.

"Sammy?" Dean questioned as he put his two fingers on his pulse point. He turned to Bobby who was leaning on the nearest wall.

"Well?"

"It's erratic; the kid has an infection probably in both wounds. He's out for the count Bobby." He smiled sadly as he realized he would have to lug his 200 plus pound brother back to the car.

"We'll take him to the hospital to clear the infection then." Bobby stated as he hung onto the wall for dear life. He was thinking of some good drugs those doctors put in you that knock you out for days then magically you wake up 5 days later and your all better.

"No! We can't the feds are searching the whole country for us. We go to the hospital we'll surly get picked up." Dean yelled out as he didn't want to administer Sam to some stranger then have the feds arrest him while strangers poke and prod at his brother. _Hell no._

Dean offered quiet reassurances as he softly stroked his younger brother's hair; he just got him back no way was he losing him again certainly not to police.

"Dean this is out of our hands, we can't fix this." Bobby pointed to the broken man hanging by a thread. _Literally. _Dean had smarts, he was a smart cookie when he wanted to be but he lacked intelligence at all the wrong times.

"Bobby as soon as we get there they figure out who we are, I get arrested then Sam get's poked and prodded by strangers. Hell no, that ain't happenin." Dean sighed as he knew Bobby was right but Bobby had no place in deciding over what happens to Sam.

"Fine we just need to hurry it up because I'm bleeding he's bleeding and your starting to threaten innocent civilians for looking at Sam the wrong way." Bobby grinned as Dean turned red. He wasn't intended on hearing the soft words of love or encouragement but the last one he heard loud and clear. _'If a person so much as looks at you the wrong way I'll hunt them down and kick there ass'. _Bobby chuckled at the thought of Dean hunting down some poor pedestrian for looking at Sam.

"Alright let's get this show on the road, you ready to get down Sammy?" Dean asked questions and offered his promises of protection even though Sam can't hear him but he needed to. It was a given at any time, they always slipped out no matter where they were or no matter what the situation.

"Uh…Dean how we gonna do this?" Bobby asked pointing down to his still knifed hand.

"Do what?" Dean looked at Bobby and saw his finger pointing to the protruding knife.

"Oh. I'll get him down you can go get the car started and be my assistant." Dean snickered as Bobby flipped him off and cursed all the way up the stairs.

"Oh assistant." He called out as he saw Bobby's head peak out the door.

"What!"

"I like my coffee black." He yelled as was tinkering with the chains around Sam's arm.

He laughed out loud as Bobby very clearly told him he can take his coffee and shove it up his ass.

"Let's get you down Sammy." Dean encouraged as he was trying to steady his brother's weight against his side while doing his right arm. He heard the unconditional pop and lifted him up enough to slip his wrist free. Once the shackles weren't holding him up any more Sam dropped forward onto his chest.

"I know you love me but I think this taking it a little far." He joked as he began to get a grip on his brother's injured body to carry him out of here. He slipped his arm under his brother's head and the other under his brother's knees and heaved him up toward his chest. He strained with the additional weight but he noted that Sam was much lighter then he remembered. _You didn't even notice, some brother you are._ Dean swallowed down guilt as he heard pained filled moans coming from under his chin where his brother's head was tucked.

_It's funny how Sam can be tucked into such small places. _He joked to himself as he looked down as he tried to calm Sam down.

"Shh…it's ok I gotcha it's going to be ok. Go back to sleep it'll all be over soon, I promise." Just like Sam was told he fell right back to sleep comforted by the sound of his older brother's voice. Dean started to walk toward the stairs and stared at the old steps praying they wouldn't break under the added weight.

"Here we go." He whispered as he began his descent up the stairs.

* * *

Bobby sat in the Impala bored as hell, what the hell was taking him so long? Probably cause Sam was so heavy to carry. Bobby chuckled to himself as he remembered having to carry the youngest and it was not fun. He is a heavy load and he surmised Gordon was caught off guard at how heavy Sam actually is.

Bobby watched the door and heard the screen door bang and gasped at the sight. Dean was cradling Sam in his arms taking small steps at a time trying not to trip or fall. He laughed out loud at the sight and cursed for not having a camera. This would be a meaty blackmail picture. Bobby quickly checked around in the Impala and found Dean's cell.

"Say cheese Deano." Bobby laughed out as he took a picture of Dean kissing Sam's forehead as he cradled the youngest in his arms. Oh this was golden wait till he brings this up later.

He got out of the car and offered his help which Dean refused. "Fine! What the hell am I going to do then? I can't drive? Or help you patch Sam up? Huh?" He grumbled out as watched Dean situate Sam in the front seat, seems like he gets back seat.

"Well when we get back you make a good cup of coffee I love me some coffee." Dean smiled as he got in the drivers seat allowing Bobby to get in.

"Now remember I like my coffee-" Dean looked in the review mirror as he held his finger up in a matter of fact way. He laid Sam horizontally so his head rested on his lap, he told himself it was for Sam's personal comfort but he knew it was for his own as well.

"Black I know. You know I hate you." Bobby spit out as he just slipped Dean's phone into his pocket.

"I love you too." Dean smiled as he rested a hand on the steering wheel and one over his brother's heart. The comforting feel of the steady thump…thump beneath his hand keeping him sane. He sped away not even giving the warehouse a second glance.


	12. Chapter 12

**Authors Note**: It's winding down and Gordon is taking care of, I only suspect two more chapters maybe one after this but I want to thank every one for there support and all around kind reviews of the story you've really been an inspiration. Check my page for more stories because after this I'm planning on writing another soon I have it all in works so stayed tune email me for details of summary if you like. Thanks for all your reviews and support. Thanx Charity.

* * *

Dean drove at a steady pace of 70 mph on a 50 mph road, he told himself it was steady anyway. He was comforted by the soft thump…thump of his brothers heart telling him he's still holding on, and in a weird way comforted by Bobby griping about every damn thing in the world. His since of urgency and despair soon turned to one of relaxation and serene peace. He knew Sam was holding out and that's all he wanted to know.

Finally when he saw there motel sign he huffed a sigh of relief knowing that Sam would get the proper care he needs, and he wouldn't have to listen to another minute of Bobby's incoherent ramblings about the world in general.

"Finally." Bobby ground out as his hand throbbed in tune with his heart beat. As much as he wanted to get Sam the help he needed which that was what his primary goal was, he needed to get him a good dose of whiskey as well. He watched as the blood seeped out around the edges of the blade, thankfully not bleeding out any further then mere trickles.

"Likewise pal." Dean smirked as he softly patted Sam's chest and pulled the car to a halt.

"Now-" Dean was about to say but Bobby already had gotten out of the car and dug into the trunk getting there bags.

"Don't even say it or I'll gut you with this knife still in my hand!" Bobby yelled as he dragged the duffels into the room with one hand.

Dean laughed as he turned his attention to Sam, pulling him closer to the edge of the door so he can carry him into the motel. Him and Sam obviously were a sight, being Sam was 6'4 and he was straining under Sam's massive size but thankfully no one was in the parking lot due to no business.

He kicked open the door with his boot as him and Sam came stumbling into the room he gently laid him on the bed farthest from the door and began to assess his injuries. _Of course he couldn't work without his awesome assistant._

"Oh assistant, where are you?" He called as he scanned his brother noting the two stab wound which thankfully clogged. He felt the back of his hand and the knot has gone down since the last time, another silent miracle in the works. The raging fever that Sam had when he initially found him has gone down drastically. He looked up when someone put a hand on his shoulder and saw Bobby handing him the first aid kit and a cup of joe.

"Thanks Bobby your always my right hand man." He winked at the meaning but looked down to notice that the knife was completely gone from his hand and his hand fully stitched and wrapped slung close to his arm.

"How?" Dean asked but shook it off as he took it as another miracle and Bobby's expert skills at hand.

"Do you need me for any thing else?" Bobby asked as he watched Dean begin to tend to Sam's wounds and he figured that he wasn't needed and he was useless at that.

"Na, I got my coffee I'm good." Dean smiled as he took a sip while he began to blot Sam's wounds to wipe away the blood. He heard a soft moan and began to mumble off quiet concerns as he worked.

"Shh it's ok Sammy your ok. Your gonna be fine I promise." Dean cooed as he took the needle in hand and began to stitch the stab wound in his stomach. Thankfully Sam was either unconscious or just plain out of it because he hadn't heard another would out of him until he threaded the last stitch into his thigh. He looked up and saw Sam's eyebrows scrunch up in pain. He quickly wrapped the wound as he covered Sam up and looked up to his face to try and wake him.

"Sammy you awake kiddo?" He asked as he saw Sam's eye's roll beneath his eyelids then slowly flutter open.

"Hey Sammy welcome back." He smiled as he saw the familiar hazel orbs gaze up at him and the look of question on his face.

"Shh it's ok you got hurt but it's all better. Your ok now just get some rest I promise I'll be here when you wake up." Dean encouraged as he swiped Sam's sweaty bangs out of his face. He watched as Sam slowly got lulled back to sleep.

Dean slowly stood up and turned around surprised to see Bobby sitting in a chair with two beers in hand. _Man that guy was elusive._

"So how's he doing?" Bobby asked passing one of the beers to Dean while he watched Dean plop down on the other bed exhausted from not only the physical attribute but also the emotional aspect.

"Fine, a miraculous recovery." Dean chuckled as he took a swig.

"Serious, lay it down flat Dean." Bobby laid into a grimace as another spike of pain shot through his hand. _Maybe DIY wasn't the best option for getting yourself stabbed through the hand. _

"The stab wounds stopped bleeding and were easy to stitch closed, I cleaned the infection there's been no sign of it progressing. The fever's gone down, the knot on the back of his head is also a little lump now." Dean ground out as he stared at little brother asleep on the other bed. He was so fragile and innocent and Dean had drug him over half acres to search for there dad when in reality he just wanted to bring there family back together. All he's been doing lately was pushing Sam away and created a shell of grief around itself. _It's what led to this entire mess._

He got broken out of his daze as he heard the sound of a small camera being clicked to take a picture. He quickly turned to Bobby but he gave him a innocent look.

"What the hell was that sound?" He asked and looked around for the camera he knew for sure he heard.

"I don't know what your talking about boy. All that caffeine has gone to your head." Bobby smirked as he slid Dean's cell phone back into his pocket.


	13. Chapter 13

**Authors Note:** Well this is the last chapter, I let the time frame go from when Dean bust out of the basement to about three days, so that should help in reading this. I want to thank all who've read and all who've reviewed Sorry it's a short chapter but I had to end it on a high note. Another story is in the works so stay tuned. Thanx as always Charity.

* * *

Dean knew silent miracles when they appeared out of thin air. He would take a whack and say that this whole incident was a silent miracle in disguise. It's made him more alert, happier then he's been in recent weeks and it's made his joke meter sky rocket especially when Bobby was concerned. Sam healed beautifully regaining consciousness a day after he was stitched up, he was coherent and knew his name and age. The easy test as he likes to call it but he needed to be filled in on the more gory details. He may have left out some like say Gordon's mention of God not loving Sam but that's what older brothers do.

Dean looked over to see Sam sitting in his bed digging into his lab-top like a hungry dog. He just let him use his lab-top because of how stir crazy Sam was being cupped up in a motel room with him and Bobby. Bobby been how do you say this pmsing in a guy way. He's been having mood swings, one day he's happy and cheery the next he's angry at the whole damn world. Dean will never understand.

"Dean can't we at least go to a different motel or something." Sam whined for probably the tenth time that day. He was bored out of his mind, Dean was going over board in his protective nature which he didn't take lightly but it kinda scared him.

"Na uh, your still healing Bobby only has one hand and no way am I'm going on a road trip with you two dead pans." Dean chimed as Bobby cursed him again while Sam just whined louder. Dean went into the business for searching for his phone it's been missing since he's gotten Sam out of that basement.

"Hey Bobby you seen my cell phone?" Dean asked as he searched through his duffel for a second time.

"Haven't seen it. Oh Sam can you check a file on the lab-top for me?" Bobby asked as Dean continued to search.

"Sure what's it's labeled under?" Sam asked as he stopped his video he was watching.

"It's just under my name you'll find it." Bobby grinned as Sam looked confused as he shifted through files. Dean looked over at him equally confused.

"What is that file anyway?" Dean asked as he stepped over to his brother's side to see what he pulled up.

To Dean's shock a picture of him cradling his brother in his arms was plastered on the screen with him kissing his forehead.

"Uh Dean what's this?" Sam asked as he pointed to the picture as he didn't quite clearly remember that much of the incident.

"Bobby you sonofabitch!" Dean grumbled as he charged toward Bobby with anger plastered oh his face.

"Say cheese Dean." Bobby said as he brought out Dean's cell phone as he snapped a picture with Sam laughing in the background.


End file.
